Dinner at Night
Here is the scene where Ash and Serena are having a nighttime dinner event goes in Ash and Serena's Great Adventure. (Later that night Ash and Serena are outside of the restaurant eating dinner and watch the view of the city with lights) Ash Ketchum: The city at night looks so awesome. Serena: It sure is, Ash. Ash Ketchum: And not to mention, this Spaghetti and Meatballs are delicious. So as the garlic bread, Salad and biscuits are delicious. Serena: They sure are. Ash Ketchum: What are you going to eat for dessert? Serena: I guess, key lime pie. What about you? Ash Ketchum: I'm going for...... chocolate pie. Serena: That's nice. (Later the waiter arrives) Waiter: Here. A Key Lime Pie for Serena. And a Chocolate Pie for Ash. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Serena: Let's eat. (Ash eats a chocolate pie and Serena eats a key lime pie) Ash Ketchum: It's so good. Serena: Yeah. (Later their plates are now empty with crumbs on them) Ash Ketchum: Man, I'm full. Serena: Those foods are so delicious. Ash Ketchum: So shall we go back to the hotel? Serena: Yes. (Later they are already went back to the hotel. They are wearing their pajamas as they are at the balcony while sitting on chairs watching the stars above the sky) Ash Ketchum: Look at the stars. Serena: They look so beautiful. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. (Pets his Pikachu on the head) Our date was so awesome. Serena: It sure was. Can't wait for our next date tomorrow? Ash Ketchum: Can't wait for that too. (Gets out of the chair) Alright, let's get some shut eye. Serena: Okay. (Later Ash and Serena are in a bed together) Ash Ketchum: (Yawns) Good night. Serena: Sleep tight. Pikachu: (Yawns) (Cut Fluttershy was in the beach) Fluttershy: This is so beautiful at night. (Then a flash of light came out of nowhere) Fluttershy: What's that? (She sees a message and picks it up) It's message from who? I got to show Ash and Serena about this. (Then suddenly one heartless came) Fluttershy: AAHH!! A Heartless! (Then she flies away with the message she was carrying, then she spots a hotel where Ash and Serena are) Fluttershy: There they are! (Then she goes to the bedroom where they are) Fluttershy: Ash! Serena! HELP! I need help! (Ash and Serena got scared to death) Ash Ketchum: Fluttershy! You've scared the heck out of us! (Fluttershy closes the window and then hides underneath the bedsheets that was in Ash and Serena's bed) Serena: What's going on!? Fluttershy: I saw it! I saw it! I saw it! Ash Ketchum: Saw what?! Fluttershy: A heartless! (Ash and Serena are shocked) Serena: A heartless!? Ash Ketchum: Where? Fluttershy: In the beach! But it's not following me. (Ash and Serena pulls the bedsheet off of Fluttershy) Ash Ketchum: It's alright, Fluttershy. There's nothing to be afraid of. Serena: Yes, your safe here with us. Fluttershy: Good. I've found this message in the beach. Ash Ketchum: Who's is it from? Pikachu: Pika, pi? Serena: It's from Yen Sid. Ash Ketchum: And he wants to meet us here. We should go. Serena: Right. Let's go wake the others up first, then we'll meet him. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes